One issue with wireless data communication is power consumption, which is particularly an issue with battery-powered wireless devices, such as sensors. These wireless devices generally have a much lower data rate requirement than that provided by conventional IEEE 802.11n and IEEE 802.11ac configured devices. These wireless devices also may need to operate for extended periods on a battery, making IEEE 802.11n and IEEE 802.11ac configured devices less suitable for such applications due to their higher power consumption.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless devices and methods that can operate at a much lower data rate and with much lower power consumption than conventional IEEE 802.11n and IEEE 802.11ac configured devices. There are also general needs for wireless devices and methods that can operate at a much lower data rate and with lower power consumption that reuse conventional IEEE 802.11n and IEEE 802.11ac device circuitry. There are general needs for wireless devices and methods suitable for use as sensor devices and operating as part of sensor networks.